en un instant
by S.LoveH.P
Summary: Voici une ptite fic sur le couple Dramione pendant la bataille finale ... :) Venez lire ;)


**Bonjour tout le monde :) Voici une ptite fic sur le merveilleux couple Dramione ... **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**

**Bonne lecture les PotterHead !**

Un silence assourdissant - Puis vinrent les cris … De douleur, de haine, de pitié, de supplice.

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

« _Endoloris !_ »

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

**Le chaos**.

…...

La bataille faisait rage dans le manoir des Malefoy.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Une atmosphère sombre et maccabre avait envahit les lieux.

Entre les différents sorts jetés à ses assaillants, les cris et les débrits volant autour d'eux, Hermione réalisa la scène qui se jouait autour d'elle. Le chaos.

Elle, la gryffondor courageuse et audacieuse, commençait à comprendre que la fin était proche. La victoire, dorénavant, semblait impossible à atteindre. Son cœur battait tellement violement qu'il pouvait lâcher en un instant. Tout était fini. Elle le savait. Dans la rapidité de la scène, elle pu apercevoir quelques uns de ses amis s'enfuirent pour échapper aux mangemorts.

Lupin et Tonks, main dans la main, couraient vers la sortie essayant d' éviter les foudres du du grand mage noir. Celui-ci s'acharnait sur les sorciers. Il était rempli de rage, de colère et assoiffé de pouvoir. Sa baguette de Sureau n'avait jamais autant lâché de sorts aussi puissants. Il voulait les voir ramper, qu'ils le supplient d'arrêter leur souffrance. On pouvait lire le plaisir grandissant dans ses yeux. La victoire était proche. « _Ce monde est à moi_. »

Des faisceaux de lumières vertes et rouges éclairaient la pièce envahie par les ténèbres. Des fumées noires volaient et s'entremêlaient avec des blanches tourbillonant rapidement au dessous de l'imposant manoir.

Dans la précipitation, Hermione vu son meilleur ami Harry couvert d'égratignures plus ou moins profondes. Il courait vers Ginny, allongée par terre la jambe en sang. Elle était en détresse. Il la pris dans ses bras et transplanèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Après avoir hurlé à l'aide, elle comprit qu'il lui était impossible de les suivre. Son épaule lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle avait reçu un sort tellement violent qu'elle en avait faillit prendre connaissance. C'étaient les cris de souffrance et les pleurs de son amie Luna qui l'avait tenu en éveil. Bellatrix Lestrange était tombée sur elle et se régalait à la voir se plier sous ses _Endoloris_. S'en lassant, elle finit par faire jaillir la lumière verte fatale de sa baguette. La dégentée venait d'oter la vie et jouissait d'une grande satisfaction. Son rire résonnait dans le grand hall de ce foutu manoir.

Après un long silence, Hermione chercha avec espoir le regard de son amie gisant sur le sol glaçial. En vain. « _Oh mon Dieu… Luna …_ » Elle ne vit plus aucune lueur de vie dans ses yeux si clairs, si bleus d'habitude. Ils étaient devenus froids et recouverts d'un voile transparent.

Neville, non loin de la scène, vit la femme de sa vie s'écrouler sur le sol. Il sentit la haine et la vengeance grandirent en un élan de désespoir, il couru vers Bellatrix et lançant le sortilège de la mort sans aucune hésitation. Prise par surprise, celle-ci ne put l'éviter. Le sort la percuta de plein fouet et la fit tomber dans un grand fracas.

Désemparé, le gryffondor s'assit près du corps de Luna. Il la regarda n'osant pas la toucher. Finalement il réussit à la prendre dans ses bras. Sa peau était toujours aussi douce malgré le froid qui s'installait progressivement. Il commença à la bercer doucement. Ses larmes coulaient sans retenue. Il caressa ses cheveux blonds et serra sa tête contre son torse « _Non non non … Ce n'est pas possible… Ma Luna… S'il te plait, je t'en pris je t'en supplie… Réveille toi !_ _Réveille toi_ … » . Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait perdu. Pas comme ça pas maintenant … Il avait tellement de chose encore à faire avec elle. Il aurait voulu devenir son mari, construire sa famille. Il voulait être celui sur qui elle pouvait se reposer, vivre ensemble à l'infini … Son monde rêvé avec elle venait de s'effondrer en un instant. Non. Jamais il n'accepterait son départ, beaucoup trop tôt.

Hermione se laissa glisser contre la table en fer noir, les jambes recroquevillées contre elle. Les poings serrés, elle ferma les yeux, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas se laisser aller au chagrin qui était en train de l'envahir. Elle ne sentait plus son corps fatigué et meurtri par ce qu'elle venait d'assister. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose à cette instant c'était de se retrouver près de ses amis. Elle les avait quasiment tous perdu de vue après le douloureux sort qu'elle avait reçu par le maitre de ces lieux. Elle était incapable de savoir s'ils avaient pu se sauver … Et surtout où était passé l'homme qu'elle aimait sans jamais pouvoir lui avouer. Leur vie, leur enfance, leur éducation. Tout les séparer et pourtant… Elle était éperdument tombée amoureuse de lui.

Oublier cette foutue guerre. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

C'est un second sort qui la fit revenir au moment présent. Elle évita l'ultime sortilège de justesse.

….

Le manoir tel que Drago l'avait connu avait cessé d'exister. Son lieu de vie, là où il avait grandi, avait disparu. Il regarda autour de lui, ce n'était plus qu'un tas de poussière. Il se revoyait enfant, courir dans toutes les pièces et jouer à cache-cache avec sa mère. Il y était autorisé seulement quand son père était absent. Celui-ci détestait le bruit et ne supportait pas voir son fils faire l'imbécile. C'était un Malefoy et il devait agir comme tel. Drago a toujours regretté de ne pas avoir eu de frères et sœurs. Il se sentait terriblement seul dans ce vaste manoir parfois… Un bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

Les murs avaient été détruits, seulement certains avaient tenu. Le sol était rempli de débrits et de morceaux de pierre. Il était difficile maintenant de se freiller un chemin.

Le serpentard ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était perdu et complètement dépassé par les évènements. Il regarda la scène, désemparé. Il n'avait jamais voulu de tout ça. C'était de la faute de son père, de cette foutue idée de perfection, de _sang pur_. Son éducation avait toujours tourné autour de Voldemort et de ses idéos. Il détestait sa vie et par-dessus tout, il détestait faire semblant de dénigrer les _sangs impurs_… En second année, il s'était rendu malade d'avoir traité Hermione de sang-de-bourbe. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne l'avait jamais eu…

Il aperçut, derrière la grande table en fer noir, assise sur le sol, celle qu'il espérait voir depuis que tout cela avait commencé. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bon. Il essaya de la décrire et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Elle avait des plaies un peu partout, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et sa peau était recouverte de poussière et de sang. Ses habits étaient dans le même état. Il voulait courir vers elle, la protéger … Mais cette idée le stoppa net. « _Comment pouvait-elle bien réagir ?_ »

….

Hermione essaya de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle devait sortir de cet enfer à tout prix. C'est quand elle se leva et se retourna qu'elle aperçu le serpentard. Une centaines de mètres les séparaient. Il était dans un coin du salon mais elle pouvait voir qu'il la regardait.

Elle devait affronter seule ce qui allait se produire. Seul deux sorciers allaient s'affronter désormais. La courageuse Gryffondor contre le roi des Serpentard.

Elle s'avança progressivement vers lui, baguette en main, prête à tout. Lui ne bougeait pas. Il la regardait toujours ce qui déstabilisa une peu Hermione. « _Mais pourquoi ne tente-t-il rien ? _»

Elle était presque à sa hauteur et leur regard se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. C'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. D'un pas lent et hésitant, elle s'avança vers lui. Lui, le serpentard, lui qui l'avait fait tant souffrir depuis trop longtemps. « _Sang de Bourbe_ ». Ces mots ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête. Exténuée, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps. Elle commençait à sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille tombaient sur son épaule dénudée et égratignée. Du sang coulait lentement le long de son bras.

Dans l'autre main, elle tenait encore sa baguette prête à réagir au moindre faux pas de son adversaire.

Elle sentit son cœur s'accéléré alors qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. « _Sale sang de Bourbe _». Il pouvait ressentir toute cette haine et cette colère qu'elle avait pour lui. Des larmes s'échappèrent et glissèrent le long de sa joue. D'un geste hésitant mais doux et sincère, Drago avança sa main pour les essuyer. Elle se laissa faire, sans dire un mot. Ses lèvres étaient comme liées impossible de les séparer.

Les yeux du serpentard étaient rivés sur celle qu'il avait tant désiré en secret. Son visage marqué par la fatigue et la violence de ce qu'il avait vécu, s'éclaira d'un sentiment nouveau. Hermione perçu quelques instants que son regard était rempli d'une étrange et sincère compassion. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. « _Non c'est impossible… Et si…_ »

La tension était électrique entre eux. La gryffondor laissa ses doigts glisser sur l'avant bras de son ennemi marqué par les ténèbres. Mais elle arrêta aussi sec, s'était trop insupportable pour elle.

Cela devenait douloureux et trop insoutenable pour Drago. Ses cheveux blonds, malgré la férocité de la scène qu'il venait de vivre, étaient restés en place. Sa chemise blanche, si impeccable autrefois, était sale, tâchée de sang et en lambeaux.

Les traits du visage d'Hermione se détendirent pour laisser place à ses véritables sentiments. Il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose qu'au moment présent. Elle voulait lui dire, lui faire comprendre à quel point il était important pour elle mais elle en avait peur.

C'est alors que là, au beau milieu de cette demeure maccabre dévastée par les évènements qui venaient de se produire qu' il n'hésita plus. Pris dans un élan de courage, c'est avec tendresse qu'il déposa son premier baiser sur le front d'Hermione. Il attendit une réaction de sa part qui ne vaint pas. Il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle était surprise de ce baiser mais se laissa faire. Puis elle ne put davantage résister. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Leurs lèvres s'entremêlèrent, se livrant un ballet sensuel.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Hermione eut un léger sourire et sentit son cœur se gongler d'amour. Draco se sentait libre et serein à cette instant. Ils vivaient un moment précieux.

C'est à cet instant qu'ils comprirent que, malgré le chaos qui régnait, malgré les suites incertaines de leur histoire, ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

Fin


End file.
